


The Big, Bad Wolf

by Cunninglinguist



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beard Burn, Blood, Bodily Fluids, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consent Issues, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Facials, Fighting, Finger Sucking, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Missionary Position, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Pain, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Negan, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Vaginal Sex, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunninglinguist/pseuds/Cunninglinguist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Negan decides that he likes you, and expresses it in his own special, Negan-y way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big, Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynnguist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnguist/gifts).



> This is for the moon of my life, Lynnguist. After 20+ years of ride or die friendship, I offer you this dubious consent Negan fic, featuring some very questionable consent issues and a lot of butt sex. I love you and hope it scratches your decade-long JDM itch. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Now, everyone--I am well aware that Negan is not down with rape/non-con canonically, but this is not canon, this is my very own self-indulgent fuckery. It's mostly dubious consent, with an attempted non-con situation from a 3rd party, but if consent issues are a trigger for you, please DO NOT CONTINUE. Turn back now! 
> 
> Standard disclaimer: I definitely don't own The Walking Dead, or Negan (much to my chagrin) and am making no money off of this.

"Now, don't you even fuckin' think about going anywhere. I'll be back for you later, baby." His voice was gruff as he tested the chains for resistance. I wasn't sure if I should look at him or not, but he quickly solved my internal dilemma by tilting my chin up and looking into my eyes. Those eyes. My face burned with shame as my sore, used pussy pulsed between my thighs. How could I want him again after all that he had done, after the way he had treated me?

"Oh, sweetheart," he said softly, almost kindly, as he frowned down at me. "I just love you so fucking much that I can't stand the idea of you running away or getting lost. It's a fucking big world out there, full of some scary ass motherfuckers, and I would just lose my goddamn mind if something were to happen to you in my absence. Can you wait here for Daddy, like a good girl? Hmm? Be Daddy's little fucking angel?"

I nodded and bit my lip. His full lips quirked up in a bemused smile, and he patted my cheek gently before turning, picking up his weapon ("Lucille," he had told me by way of introduction last night as he’d waved the thing in my face) and walking out the door.

As soon as he was gone, the fragile facade I had been relying on to get me through the interaction cracked and broke. I gulped in huge breaths of air, drawing my knees up to my chest and curling in on myself. What had he DONE to me?

My face heated as memories of the night before flashed, unbidden, across my mind's eye...

It had all happened so fast. One moment, I was on my knees, trembling with fear as a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire was thrust in my face, the next, I was on all-fours, face pressed harshly into the dirt, as I was fucked into utter oblivion. 

“Scream for me,” he had whispered, gripping my hips tightly. “What’s my fucking name?”

“Ah, N-Negan,” I had whimpered pathetically, tears streaming down my face as my fingers clenched in the soft earth. 

“Louder,” he’d growled, yanking my hair back so roughly that I could have sworn I felt whiplash. He angled his hips differently, hitting a spot deep within me that made my toes curl and a dangerous heat build between my legs. “Louder so that everyone can hear.”

“Negan!” I’d cried, tears flowing down my burning face. It was humiliating, it was degrading, I hadn’t wanted it before, but…God help me, between the feeling of his hand fisting my hair and his thick cock stretching my cunt in the sweetest possible way, it had felt so fucking good that I had come moments later, with his name on my lips.

Now, here I was, alone and chained to the now obsolete radiator in his private room. My mind fogged over, uncertainty flooding my memories as I tried to recall a time that I had known anything other than this place, other than fear, than arousal, than having my choices made for me, something other than _Negan_. Had I really just gotten here yesterday?

I bit my lip, looking at the absolute mess of chains wrapping around and around my wrists, and the heavy link leading to the radiator. There was no escape. Did I even want to escape? At least he’d left my legs free. Groaning, I stretched them out before slowly sliding up against the wall. 

How long would he be gone? What would happen when he returned? I tilted my head back until it thunked against the wall. This place…the Saviors…what could his endgame possibly be, at least where I was concerned? Was I going to just be his to use, his personal sex slave?

Much to my horror, my clit pulsed, fresh arousal wetting my already soaked panties. He hadn’t taken me just once last night, no—once he’d finished making a spectacle of me outside, he’d slung my over his shoulder and brought me here, to his private bath. I was dazed as he bathed me thoroughly, smiling almost affectionately at me as he washed my hair, my face, my body (his hands lingering on my breasts)…he’d shot me a predatory look as his large hand snaked its way between my thighs, his fingers parting my lips and rubbing at my swollen clit. 

Christ. I brought my head between my knees as I remembered arching into his touch, moaning at the feeling of his rough fingertips against me. 

“Hmm, you’re a slutty one, aren’t you, sweetheart?” 

(God, his voice.)

“Are you ready for more?” He’d seemed so delighted, his eyes ablaze as he kept one hand between my legs and the other working on his zipper. 

“Yes,” I’d sighed, reaching for him.

Had I been drugged? Did it matter?

“Sit on it, baby,” he’d commanded, pulling me out of the tub, stark naked and sopping wet. 

God.

I had to stop thinking about this right now. I tugged on the chains around my wrist. What was I trying to prove? It was hopeless. I didn’t want to escape, but I didn’t want to be tied to this radiator for an indefinite period of time. 

I had no choice in the matter. 

That seemed to be a theme in this place.

Well, if I was going to be stuck here playing the waiting game, I might as well rest up for the inevitable fuck fest that was headed my way upon Negan’s return. My eyelids fluttered shut and I felt myself slowly surrender to a fitful sleep. 

 

My eyes flew open and my body jolted as I was awakened by the sound of something huge falling. Or so I thought. 

As my bleary eyes acclimated to my surroundings and my wrists ached in my lap, a frigid anchor of dread settled in my stomach as I remembered exactly where I was. Night had fallen, darkening the entire room, but I could make out a figure looming in the doorway, as though it were hesitant about crossing the threshold.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

“N-Negan?” I whispered hoarsely. Christ, unbelievable that the man with the barbed wire bat, the man whose name struck fear into the hearts of the hardest men and women I had known, was now the man whose name I called for the closest thing to reassurance I could expect from this world. 

The floorboards creaked as the person in the doorway shifted his weight. Decidedly not Negan.

My trepidation intensified, bleeding slowly into the beginnings of panic as my heart began to beat faster. Shit. 

“Who the fuck are you?” I snapped out, drawing my knees tightly into my chest.

“So you’re the new favorite,” came a trembling, low, unfamiliar voice, sending shivers down my spine. 

“Don’t,” I tried, attempting a warning but instead issuing a feeble plea. 

The moonlight trickling through the windows illuminated the stranger’s teeth as his lips twisted in a perversion of a grin. 

I knew he was going to lunge for me before he actually did it, but my prescience did nothing to silence my panicked screams as his suffocating weight descended upon me, his clammy hands prying at my face, at my legs.

“No—no, no!” I yelled over and over, kicking out my legs and thrashing wildly. His grin didn’t fade even the slightest bit as he intercepted my kicks, pinning my thighs down with an unseen strength, the whites of his eyes flashing in the moonlight. 

This was not happening, no way, no fucking way was this about to go down this way. While the intruding asshole was pinning my thighs down, I brought my bound wrists up and smashed the chains down on his skull. He pulled back, momentarily stunned, before punching me right in the face with all the power of a freight train.

My vision swam, white spots dotting the corners of my eyes as I struggled to regain my bearings, my mind warring with my stunned body in an attempt to push him off. A dull ache pulsed in my right cheekbone and eye socket before blooming and spreading into the rest of my skull. I groaned in pain as I felt him slipping his fingers into the waistband of my underpants and pull. My legs twitched weakly, the heavy binding of chains around my wrists working against me. 

He fucking _laughed_ , his breath hot and sour on my face. I turned my face away, adrenaline forcing my focus away from the pain in my face; my eyes squeezed shut at the feeling of his chapped lips ghosting along my jaw. 

Suddenly—

A sickeningly crisp crack resonated throughout the room as my blurry vision caught a glimpse of Lucille (judge, jury, executioner) glistening in the moonlight. 

Something warm and sticky hit my face and neck, its consistency not unlike that of semen, and I relaxed the deathly tightness in my thighs. 

In what seemed like a blur, Negan’s rough hands were cupping my face, and he was asking me what happened, and if the intruder had hurt me.

“He just…he…” I panted, unsure of what to say, acutely aware of the fact that my panties had pooled around my knees. 

I gasped in shock into Negan’s mouth as he kissed me, hard, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I knocked my knees together in a delirious attempt to stop the wetness between my thighs from growing.

Suddenly, he bit my lip. I cried out in shock.

“You’re mine,” he said, his voice dark and dangerous. 

I swallowed loudly, wondering vaguely if he could hear my heart hammering in my chest. 

He grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me onto the bed as though I weighed no more than a ragdoll. I let out a pained exhale as my back hit the bed, knocking the wind from my lungs. The chain clattered across the floor. 

Negan crawled on top of me, his weight bearing down on me, oppressive. I squirmed, rubbing my knees together in an attempt to pull my panties up without access to my hands.

“Oh, no,” he warned, sitting back on his legs and ripping the underwear from my body. It fluttered unceremoniously to the floor. “You won’t be needing those.”

I mewled as he pushed my thighs open so wide my hips immediately began to ache. I rolled the back of my head against the mattress as I was exposed entirely to the cool night air. 

Vaguely, I registered the feeling of Negan’s breath travelling from the inside of my knee to my upper inner thighs, across my pulsing sex. 

“Yes,” I breathed. Somehow I wanted him, so badly, in spite of everything, all that he had done, all that he had said, the ways that he had treated me, the way he was currently treating me—my captor, my oppressor. I didn’t know if I needed him for reassurance, or if I just needed to feel something, anything at all. 

“Well, would you fuckin’ look at that,” he said, parting my lips with his thumbs. He smacked his lips together. “Wanna lick that sweet pussy real bad.”

“Fuck!” I cried, my back arching off the bed as he teased his hot, wet tongue over my cunt, fucking it into me before lapping at my clit. The scratchiness of his beard against the sensitive flesh of my inner thigh added to the tremendous sensations. How was he so fucking good at this? 

I yelled out at the loss of his warm mouth when he pulled back to hover over me. My entire existence flew before my eyes when his hand flew up to grip my neck…and his grip was strong. My heart rate picked up, of course, as breathing became more difficult for me. 

“Here’s what’s gonna happen,” he said, his mouth hovering mere millimeters over mine. He dug his knees into my thighs, opening them wider. I lifted my arms in a frantic attempt to pull at his hands, but to no avail.

“You’re gonna get fucked, hard,” he breathed, his fingers squeezing my neck tighter. “You’re not gonna fuckin’ come, not even a little, or else Daddy is gonna have to punish your ass. Understand?”

I nodded desperately, my eyelids fluttering as the oxygen supply was drained from my brain.

“Oh, you think this is bad. I’m gonna make you fuckin’ cry,” he promised, eyes flashing as he rubbed the head of his erection against my wet opening. I squeezed my thigh muscles, but his knees dug into them even harder. 

“You’re so wet, baby,” said, his hand coming up to cup my jaw as he pushed into me. I gasped, inhaling as many deep breaths as my body would allow. I wanted to simultaneously push him out of my body and pull him in. “Yeah, did you like that shit? Seeing me beat that stupid son of a bitch’s head in?”

Christ forgive me, I heard myself moan in pleasure. His teeth glinted in the moonlight as he smiled down at me, my traitorous cunt opening for his thick cock, desperate for more, as telltale heat began to build between my legs. 

“You did like it, didn’t you? You love being my little fucktoy, don’t you? Hmm?” He punctuated his last question with a forceful thrust, the tip of his cock rubbing against a place deep inside of me that made me cry out at the sensation.

“Y-yes!” I gasped, pulling against my restraints. 

“Yes, what?” He asked, gripping the chain that led to the radiator hard and yanking my arms over my head. I arched my back and fought, though he held the chain down inexorably. 

“I-I-ah, Negan, it’s so good,” I murmured, because fuck, he was rolling his hips, rocking into me, and I don’t know how he was doing it, but he was pressing against my g-spot in all the right ways, and his pelvis was grinding beautifully against my swollen clit…it was the most profound pleasure mixed with an extreme sense of ownership, violent and transcendent. 

His rough hand was gripping my jaw again, tightly, forcing me to stare up into his intense gaze. “Who owns this cunt?”

“Y-you—“ I started, but was interrupted by a slap across the face so hard that tears sprang to my eyes. I bit my lip and tried to look away, ashamed by how aroused I became by the fresh pain. 

“I know you can do fucking better than that. Who owns this cunt, baby?” The back of his fingers stroked across my face gently, cool against the burning heat of his slap. He’d slowed his pace, pulling out so that he was only halfway in, cruelly teasing me. I tried to clamp my thighs around his waist but he impeded me, his knees unmoving, keeping me spread wide. 

“Negan,” I whispered, turning my flushed face into his touch. He hummed in satisfaction, his thumb grazing through the drying blood on my face, across my parted lips. Overcome by a sudden burst of audacity, I sucked the digit into my mouth as I met his wild gaze above me. 

“That’s right,” he growled, picking up the pace and beginning to fuck me in earnest. His hair began to come un-coiffed, strands falling thick and messy across his forehead. “This cunt belongs to Negan.”

 

I bit my lip to muffle a distressed groan as the thick, honey-sweet heat that had been pooling behind my navel began to rapidly uncoil with every stroke of his cock. I rattled the chain above my head frantically as I arched my back and rolled my hips to meet his thrusts, grinding my clit against his pelvis, ascending higher and higher. 

“Negan!” I sobbed out urgently, my panic growing in tandem with my bliss. Shit. I wanted to come, I needed to come, was he going to let me have this? Could I survive it if he didn’t? 

“Mmm, look at you, putting on a fuckin’ show for me,” he said, sliding his hands down my body to cup and squeeze my breasts through my shirt before gripping my hips and pulling me harder onto his length. “You look very fucking good, baby, but I know you’re not gonna come before I say so, right?”

I squeezed my eyes shut, willing my pleasure to ebb as his cock struck me in exactly the right place over and over again, but it was hopeless, like trying to stop a savage tempest in its midst. 

“Don’t come,” he warned, leaning down so that his face was level with mine, our harsh breaths mingling.

“I—ooh, I don’t—I’m gonna…” I was gasping, squirming on his cock, digging my fingernails into my palm, trying to both prepare myself for and fight against what was promising to be the most intense orgasm of my life. 

Christ, it wasn’t like he was giving me a fighting chance—instead of slowing his movements, or switching the angle, he kept on, pressing into me over and over, and I could smell his sweat, feel his hands holding me down, and it was all so much, too much, it was impossible—

“Fuck!” I cried, too consumed with ecstasy to be horrified as I felt my inner walls convulse around his cock, white light bursting across my vision as I screamed his name over and over, overcome with the sheer force of this orgasm.

It took me a few moments of panting in a past-orgasmic haze before I became acutely aware of the fact that Negan was still inside of me, unmoving, his gaze livid and sharp and focused entirely on me. 

Fuck.

“That was a very, very fucking bad thing you just did,” he said lowly as he slowly pulled out of me. I clenched my muscles around nothing, already missing the feeling of him inside of me, dread freezing my blood as he gripped my hips tightly and flipped me over onto my stomach, bending me over the bed with all the ease of a man lifting a bag of oranges. I could feel his burning rage surging through him, flowing through his touch. 

“I’m sorry,” I tried, my rapid heartbeat translating into a shaky, breathy voice. My mind raced through fields and valleys of absolutely nothing as I tried to think of something, anything, that I could say or do to placate him. 

“Not yet you’re not,” he breathed into my ear, making all of the hairs on my neck stand up straight and a shiver run up my spine. His hands moved down my back to cup my ass, then squeeze and spread my cheeks. “But you’re fuckin’ gonna be.”

 

Oh, fuck.

I pressed my forehead into the material of the scratchy comforter between my bound arms as he kicked my legs wide, exhaling shakily as he brought two of his fingers up to rub my clit. I writhed, overly sensitive, and tried to close my knees, but his unoccupied hand was there, clamping around my left thigh so tightly I knew there would be bruises tomorrow.

“I warned you,” he said darkly, dragging his fingers through my slick opening before bringing them up to rub at my asshole. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I tensed up at the touch.

“Please,” I whimpered into the mattress as he kept rubbing. “I don’t—please, Negan, don’t.”

“I fucking warned you,” he said, sounding like a teacher scolding a naughty student, disappointed and annoyed. “I said if you came without permission, there would be consequences. And no more ‘Negan,’ understand? You lost the privilege of fucking Negan when you disobeyed me. It’s ‘Daddy,’ or nothing, ok?”

I grit my teeth as I felt the tip of his finger press experimentally inside of me. It burned, it wasn’t wet enough, it would never work—

“Understand?” he asked harshly, gripping the flesh of my inner thigh so tight I whimpered in pain. 

“Yes, Daddy, I understand,” I whispered, biting my inner lip to distract from the discomfort of his dry finger prodding at me. I didn’t see any point to fighting him any further on this point—a bit of rough anal certainly had to be better than the business end of Lucille, and I certainly didn’t know this man well enough to feel safe from his wrath (no matter what form it took). 

“Good.” He withdrew his finger for a moment to part my cheeks and spit on my asshole. Blood rushed to my face and I tried again to close my legs, but he wasn’t having it. I groaned loudly as he breached me with spit slick fingers, simultaneously stroking my clit with his other hand. His movements were deliberate and torturous, balancing dangerously on the line of agony and ecstasy. 

“The more you relax, the less this is going to fucking hurt,” he said, wiggling a second finger inside of me. A dull pain shot up my spine as I tensed around the intrusion. God, he just kept moving—he wasn’t stopping or slowing down. Tears pricked my eyes as he spread his fingers within me, the muscle becoming more pliant as he rubbed my clit. 

“Good girl,” he murmured, spreading me once more, taking a moment to just _look_. Deliriously, I contemplated how this was completely new territory for me—I’d never been with, nonetheless fucked, a man so possessive, such a violent, temperamental man, who knew how to take what he wanted and wanted everything to go exactly his way, with no sign of compromise in sight. 

My gut twisted and cramped up in a strange pain—not quite an ache, not quite sharp, tinged with a dark sort of pleasure—as Negan continued working my clit and thrusting a third finger into my asshole (which already felt so full I thought I might fucking burst). “Shit,” I murmured, my fingers clutching as best as they could at the fabric of the comforter.

“I think you’re ready to take my cock now,” came Negan’s response as he pulled his fingers from me, making me shudder at the loss. My heart pounded in my chest and I prayed for it to be quick.

I heard the sound of him spitting again, hating the way it made my already spent pussy throb, and then once more, before he leaned over me, caging my body with his own, one hand pressing my shoulder into the mattress and the other lifting my right leg up onto the bed. Then came the slow, relentless push of his just impossibly big, impossibly hard, spit-slick cock into my underprepared ass. My entire body tensed in protest, my leg desperately twitching as I wiggled against him, trying and failing to distance myself from this seemingly unachievable endeavor. 

“Such a good girl, accepting your punishment so well,” he murmured mockingly, his fingers spreading my cunt wide, stroking my clit, dipping into my dripping entrance.

I curled in on myself as much as I could, panting hard, trying to adjust as I was drowned in nothing but Negan—his scent, his cock, his fingers, his weight holding me down, his breath harsh and loud behind me. 

“I knew you’d have a slutty little asshole,” he said, pushing his length all the way inside of me, his hips grinding against me. “Just like that slutty little cunt. Tell me how fucking good it feels, baby.”

“Hurts so good, Daddy,” I grit out, my own arousal dripping down my thighs as he stimulated my clit in tandem with his thrusts. Much to my chagrin, I wasn’t lying…the pain had become an exquisite ache, a feeling I hadn’t known was attainable in this way. 

He groaned behind me, a good sign, and I bit my lip and squirmed back against him, knowing that my desperation would help him along. His hips stuttered, and his hand moved from pinning my shoulders to fist in my hair, pulling my hair back like he had last night. I cried out in my chains rattling against the floor, then he was whispering harshly in my ear, 

“Gonna make you come again with my cock up your ass, come so hard you’ll drench my fingers with that sweet pussy juice.”

I slammed my eyes shut, breathing hard as that strange pain returned to my gut, his voice in my ear, his hands pulling at my hair, and his cock stretching my ass, taking me somewhere I didn’t know I could go.

“Come, come on,” he murmured, pulling my hair, thrusting hard. “Come for Daddy like the little slut you are.”

“I—oh, Jesus, I don’t know if I can!” I yelled, having completely lost control of my body, driven mad with lust and pain, my neck and shoulders aching, my wrists bruised in their confines. 

“You fucking can, and you will.” He punctuated the command with a yank to my hair and did something with his fingers that had my eyes rolling back in my head, and again—and suddenly, with a violent shudder and a primal wail, I succumbed to pulverizing waves of a deep-seated, painful climax that ripped through me, bursting forth from me like lava, destroying all in its wake.

I heard his voice through my fog, felt the impossible fullness of his cock fucking me through my orgasm, followed by the indescribable emptiness of him pulling out too quickly. In a flash, he pulled me, dazed, off of the bed. My knees hit the cold, hard floor, and I was barely aware of him pulling my head back, frantically pumping his glistening cock in front of me before releasing his thick, hot load of cum all over my face with a deep groan.

 

“Good girl,” he murmured after a moment, petting my hair, taking in the sight of me, dazed and supplicating on my knees, covered in the evidence of his wrathful lust. “You took it like a champ.” 

“Uh,” I tried, blinking my eyes as I felt his cum dripping down my face. “Wow.”

Yes, that was the best I could do. Frankly, I was still in disbelief that anything that had transpired tonight had been real. Plus, everything ached, and I wanted this chain off of my wrists immediately. Also, I realized, the cooling body of my would-be assailant was still somewhere in this room. Great.

Negan chuckled like he could tell what I was thinking, and bent to pull up his pants. With a pointed look, he pulled a key from his back pocket before bending to release me from my bindings. I stared up at him, my eyelids drooping, absently rubbing the circulation back into my wrists. 

He squatted down so that our faces were level, admiring the mess he’d made, before scooping me up in his arms in one fell swoop. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya like that heap of trash? Yeah? Come find me on [Tumblr](http://hannibalssweaters.tumblr.com/)! Send me all of your Negan headcanons! 
> 
> This was what I [listened to](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-qQ_brIsfY) as I wrote this great monstrosity. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are my life's blood.


End file.
